1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a grommet and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of the grommet and the wire harness, JP-A-2013-132167, for example, discloses a non-through type grommet that has a protector accommodating a wire harness and a grommet base portion having a protector accommodation portion accommodating the protector and is attached to a grommet accommodation recess portion formed on a door panel of a vehicle. This grommet has a clamp insertion opening, a first water stopping lip and a second water stopping lip on the back surface side of the grommet base portion, and has a clamp engaging with the door panel on the bottom surface of the protector. The grommet protrudes so that the clamp can engage with the door panel from the clamp insertion opening when the protector is accommodated in the protector accommodation portion.
As another example of the grommet and the wire harness, JP-A-2011-024280, for example, discloses a grommet body as a sealing member applied to a wire harness which sealing member is provided with a reinforcing member formed of a metal material and where a through hole for fixing to a counterpart member is formed and a flat portion formed of an elastic material, molded integrally with the reinforcing member and where the reinforcing member is embedded with the through hole being exposed, and holds the gap with a counter part member watertight by coming into contact with the counter part member.